First Fate
by DemianSparda
Summary: ¿Nuestras acciones nos llevan a un inevitable destino? o ¿Nuestras acciones cambian nuestro destino? Eso es algo que Issei deberá descubrir
1. Alguien sin importancia

Capitulo 1

¿Que tanto puede decir un niño de 7 años de edad sobre la vida?

La mayoría dirá que "es genial", "tranquila y divertida" sin saber cómo es en realidad

La historia que vengo a contarles, la protagoniza un pequeño que a sus 7 años ya había entendido que la vida no es tan fácil, no porque viviera en pobreza extrema, no, este niño contaba con casa, tampoco había perdido a algún ser querido, este niño tenía a toda su familia con vida

Este niño de pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, tiene por nombre: Hyodou Issei

La familia de Issei consta de sus abuelos, paternos como maternos, madre y padre y su hermana de 15 años de edad

Entonces ¿Por qué Issei afirma que la vida no es tan fácil?

Se podría decir que la culpable de esto es su hermana Otohime

Ella es una chica, de gran inteligencia siempre obtenido las mejores calificaciones en el colegio, su habilidad física no se queda atrás puesto que siempre logra destacar en cada evento deportivo y que decir de su belleza cosa por la cual siempre tenía bastantes seguidores

Issei... es un niño de inteligencia promedio, habilidad física promedio y de belleza promedio

En la actualidad, esto era lo que los padres y abuelos de Issei y Otohime les importaba, siempre favoreciendo a la mayor

Pero no fue siempre de esta manera, no, 3 años atrás, el trato con los dos hermanos era igualitario, no favorecian a ninguno de los dos

¿Por qué cambio?

Fue la culpa de una pregunta inocente "¿El ya no vendrá a la casa?" y dos gotas de sangre

En resumen:

Cuando Issei tenía 4 años de edad, un "amigo" de su madre falleció, Issei no fue apegado a ese hombre

En el funeral donde el, sus padres y su hermana asistieron, a Issei se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a su madre "¿El ya no vendrá a la casa?"

Una pregunta inocente, puesto que con sólo 4 años, Issei no entendía el significado de la muerte

Pero para su padre, que hasta donde el sabía, ese "amigo" de su esposa nunca había pisado el hogar donde habitaban

Al llegar a su hogar, una fuerte discusión se dió entre los dos mayores, mientras que la hermana de Issei miraba a este con un rostro de desprecio, pero el castaño no tenía idea del por qué

A los pocos días de la discusión, su padre pidió que se le realizarán una prueba de A.D.N a los niños y a el

Cuando los resultados llegaron, fue el último día que Issei tuvo una familia, puesto que Otohime fue la única en ser hija legítima de su padre, mientras que Issei era el resultado de la infidelidad de su madre

Si se preguntan, ¿Por qué sus padres no se separaron? y ¿Por qué Issei es el que sufre?, simplemente fue que sus padres decidieron ver a Otohime como la razón y fruto del amor que una vez tuvieron e intentan recuperar, mientras que Issei se volvió aquel recuerdo amargo de la infidelidad

Poco a poco, el pequeño Issei fue dejado de lado por su familia, en las comidas ya no había un plato servido para el, tuvo que aprender a lavar su ropa, ya no había quien lo arropara en las noches, sabía lo que era quedarse solo en casa mientras que sus padres y su hermana salían a fiestas, aprendió que los cuchillos son peligrosos si no se manejan con cuidado, sus manos tenían recordatorios de ello

Sin embargo, Issei nunca se lo reprocho a su familia, el se culpo por la discusión de sus padres y pensó que toda esa manera en que lo trataron sus padres y su hermana era un castigo y que pronto acabaría y que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero eso nunca sucedido y poco a poco la sonrisa inocente que todo infante tiene se borro del rostro de Issei y fue reemplazada por una mueca que el se invento

En la actualidad, la familia Hyodou se encuentra en un carro rumbo a la ciudad de Fuyuki, no eran vacaciones sin embargo, el trabajo de los padres les exigía estar en esa ciudad un plazo de 2 semanas, por lo cual habían tenido que traer a Otohime y a Issei con ellos

Mientras que el señor Hyodou conducía y su madre se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, su hermana escuchaba música con un reproductor, Issei miraba con detenimiento un volante de propaganda que había encontrado en el suelo fuera de su casa, en este había lo que parecía ser un círculo con varios símbolos dentro, a través de la ventana del auto no había muchas cosas que ver solo autos pasar y tramos de carretera, más pronto que tarde el sueño y el aburrimiento hicieron que Issei callera profundamente dormido

Entre sueños, Issei pudo sentir que el auto donde viajaban disminuía la velocidad para después detenerse por completo, lo cual lo hizo despertar

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba todavía dentro del auto pero este se encontraba en el estacionamiento de un hotel de por lo menos unos 25 pisos, cosa bastante imponente para un niño de 7 años de edad, cuando bajo del auto, sus padres y su hermana ya se encontraban bajando el equipaje y aunque Issei quisiera ayudar sabía que no lo dejarían hacerlo, por lo que simplemente se apartó para luego seguir a su familia al interior del hotel

Una habitación en el piso 16 les serviría de hogar durante esas 2 semanas, dos camas individuales, un baño completo, una televisión y un palco con una buena vista, era todo lo que esa habitación ofrecía

Durante los primeros 3 días todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde y su hermana se la pasaba en su celular mientras que Issei veía la televisión, pero para el cuarto día, Otohime salió de la habitación diciendo "Iré a ver la ciudad, regreso antes de que lleguen mis padres", Issei se quedó en la habitación solo... otra vez

Sin mucho que hacer, el castaño se dedicaba a jugar con un par de muñecos que había traído de su casa e intentaba copiar el círculo que se encontraba en aquel folleto, aunque sin mucho éxito

El fin de semana llego y con ello la primera vez en que Issei salía de esa recamara de hotel aunque sea bajo el cuidado de su hermana ya que sus padres trabajarian hasta después de medio día, cosa que le obligaba a acompañar a Otohime adónde ella quisiera, sin embargo no era tan malo pues lo llevo a una plaza comercial donde compro un helado

30 minutos más tarde, visitaron un parque que se encontraba a unos 40 minutos del hotel, poco tiempo pasó para que sus padres llegarán y pasar tiempo con ellos... bueno más bien con Otohime, pues simplemente hicieron de lado a Issei

Ya entrada la noche decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel puesto que las calles comenzaban a estar cada vez menos transitadas y todavía tenían que cenar

Después de su llegada al hotel, cenaron con tranquilidad y a las 10:30 pm ya los padres e hijos se encontraban acostados en sus camas

11:47 pm y Hyodou Issei no podía consiliar el sueño, al contrario de el, sus padres y su hermana ya se encontraban en un profundo sueño, era como si algo le dijera que no debía dormir, se podría decir que tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sin saber el motivo, decidido tomar el folleto con aquel círculo extraño, por alguna razón le daba un poco más de tranquilidad tenerlo entre sus manos, poco a poco el sueño se apoderó del castaño

Una gran sacudida, seguido de una sensación de vacío y para finalizar un dolor que lo llevo a la inconsciencia, fue todo lo que pudo sentir el castaño y no se trataba de una pesadilla pues de un mal sueño te despiertas y todo termino, pero para el, el despertar solo significó continuar con ese mal sueño

Al abrir sus ojos, Issei se encontraba en un páramo que se podría sacar de una película post-apocaliptica, puesto que en vez de estar acostado en la cama del cuarto de aquel hotel, ahora se encontraba tirado en el frío suelo de lo que parece ser las calles de aquella ciudad y digo "parece" puesto que ahora todo era ruinas, fuego y gritos de auxilio todo esto bañado en un penetrante olor a muerte

Lo primero que noto fue que su familia se encontraba cerca de él y que estos aún se encontraban inconscientes, por lo que se dispuso a levantarse para ayudarlos, pero al intentar ponerse de pie un dolor invadió su espalda pero poco le importo, lo único que quería era poner a su familia a salvó, pero lo que él no sabía era que una herida de un tamaño considerable se encontraba expuesta en su espalda y sumándole el tiempo que había estado inconsciente ya había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y si no era atendido rápidamente su vida peligraba

Issei como pudo arrastró a sus padres y a su hermana junto a él, no había mucha diferencia del lugar donde se encontraban antes al lugar donde Issei los había colocado, la única diferencia era la luz, ahora Issei podía examinar los cuerpos de su familia en busca de heridas, al ser solo un pequeño niño, Issei no podía saber si tenían heridas internas o algo similar por lo que al terminar de buscar heridas expuestas se sintió aliviado al solo encontrar raspones y moretones

Pero Issei no se encontraba todavía tranquilo, sabía que debía encontrar ayuda, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo por lo que decidió levantarse y buscar ayuda, si es que la había en ese mar de fuego

Al levantarse, algo llamo su atención, debajo de unos pedazos de madera de lo que parecía ser la puerta de su recamara se encontraba aquel folleto con ese extraño círculo impreso, al sacarlo pudo notar que esté solo se encontraba un poco arrugado y sucio, llevarlo con el era una tontería pero no quería desacerse de aquel folleto por lo que decidió dejarlo en las manos de su hermana para después comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo

Caminara por donde caminara, todo era ruinas, el fuego ya casi se extinguía y la sangre de personas que no corrieron con la misma suerte que él y su familia se extendía por todas partes, los gritos también comenzaron a dejarse de oír, Issei caminaba descalzo por aquella ciudad en ruinas sin saber a dónde ir, poco a poco sus fuerzas se desvanecían y un fría sensación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, no por la falta de ropa adecuada para salir a la calle, ni siquiera por la oscuridad que aún invadía los cielos, ni mucho menos el recorrer las calles descalzo más bien era la gran pérdida de sangre

Pronto, un presentimiento le decía, no, más bien le gritaba que tenía que volver al lugar donde se encontraban acostados sus padres y su hermana, sin dudarlo emprendió el camino de regreso

Su visita cada vez era más borrosa, el cuerpo le temblaba a cada paso que daba, no faltaba mucho para que llegará al lugar donde estaba su familia, no podía rendirse, tal vez ellos lo odiaban pero el no, Issei quería que todo regresará a ser como antes, el tenía aún esa leve esperanza de que el odio hacia el se desvaneciera, quería volver a sentir el calor de un abrazo de su madre, que su padre le sonriera y que su hermana jugará con el, Issei sabía que si giraba a la derecha, para después caminar por 5 minutos luego subir una gran colina de escombros, su familia todavía se encontraría en ese lugar y con ellos la esperanza de que esos días felices regresarán

Issei ya se encontraba subiendo aquella colina de escombros, cuando las piernas le fallaron y le hicieron caer hacia atrás y con ello retrocediendo unos 2 metros de lo ya avanzado, ahora sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie optó por gatear hasta la cima, sabía que en poco tiempo sus fuerzas lo abandonarían completamente puesto que ya ni siquiera podía escuchar con claridad

Cerca de llegar a la cima, Issei teniendo la vista borrosa, logro visualizar en la cima a una persona, no más bien una chica de cabello largo de color rojo carmesí y por su estatura parecía ser de la edad de su hermana, está se encontraba dándole la espalda, el castaño aún estando a gatas estiró su brazo derecho para pedir la ayuda de esa chica, mas sin embargo sus fuerzas volvieron a fallar y esta vez su cuerpo pego en aquella pila de escombros y al regresar su vista a aquella chica está ya no se encontraba

"Mi imaginación" pensó Issei, ahora arrastrándose, el castaño poco a poco se acerca a su meta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la cima, pues en ella no había nadie, no estaba su padre, no estaba su madre y no estaba su hermana, Issei sabía que no se había equivocado, ese era el lugar donde el había dejado a su familia y como prueba de ello en ese lugar aún se encontraba aquel folleto que había dejado en manos de su hermana, folleto que voló lejos para después perderse en la lejanía

Solo, sin familia, sin ayuda y con frío, esa era la situación actual de Issei, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos pero no tenía fuerzas para llorar

Las alucinaciones visuales comenzaron, podía ver a personas caminar tranquilas por aquel páramo desolador, para después estás se desvanecieran en el aire, pudo ver un brazo que le brindaba ayuda, no podía distinguir si era de hombre o mujer, pero eso no le importo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo levantó su brazo y cuando estuvo por tomar ese brazo este se desvaneció como si de humo se tratara

Issei ya no sabía cuánto tiempo lleva acostado en aquel sitio mirando hacia el infinito cielo ya había abandonado todas sus esperanzas cuando algo llamo su atención, en el cielo una estrella fugaz paso por el firmamento y haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas levantó su brazo derecho y pronunció una única palabra "Ayuda"

Después de eso sus ojos se cerraron, ya no puedo sentir si su mano cayo al suelo de manera violenta o bajo despacio, pero lo que si sintió fue una calidez en su pecho que posteriormente se extendió a su torso, con dificultad abrió sus ojos y noto a una mujer de larga cabellera blanca y de ojos rojos que los sostenia entre sus brazos, pero eso fue todo sus fuerzas se fueron y regreso al estado de inconsciencia, está vez, por un largo tiempo

 **Fin del primer capítulo**

 ** _Hola, aqui su amigo Demian trayendo una nueva historia, bueno, mas bien, proponiendo una nueva historia, ya que he decidido que la historia que reciba mas reviwes sera la que continuare, la otra sera eliminada o ya vere, las historias que se ponen en juego es esta "First Fate" y "Engranajes de Guerra"_**

 ** _Y sobre mi primera historia, mmm, digamos que "Nier Automata" es un juego muy entretenido, también lo es "Gears of War 4" y no olvidemos "Fate/Extella"_**

 ** _Asi que esperen un poco mas para el siguiente capitulo, perdon_**

 ** _Nos vemos_**


	2. Una historia sin contar

Capitulo 2: "Una historia sin contar"

10 años después del incidente de Fuyuki

Pov Otohime

Como pasa el tiempo, ya han pasado 10 años desde que entre en este mundo de seres sobrenaturales, 10 años desde que supe que tenía un dragón sellado en mi mano izquierda, 10 años desde que desperté en aquel lugar destruido lleno de fuego, 10 años desde que me convertí en un demonio por el deseo de salvarme a mí y a mi familia... o al menos a mis padres.

Aquella noche en que el mundo sobrenatural se presentó ante mi, yo me desperté por un dolor que invadía mi cuerpo, no era como si alguno de mis huesos estuviera roto, pero si era bastante intenso, mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una ciudad totalmente destruida, la luz del fuego que cubría la ciudad destruida me alumbraba, al girar mi cabeza pude ver a mis padres totalmente inconscientes, increíblemente se encontraban juntos y con pocas heridas, cuando quise acercarme a ellos para revisarlos pude notar algo en mi mano derecha, un papel con un círculo extraño, no sabía cómo es que ese papel había llegado a mi mano, el viento no pudo ponerlo debajo de mi mano, tal vez fue a la hora de mi caída cuando esté quedó atrapado, era extraño, no promocionaba nada, no tenía ni siquiera una dirección solo un texto que decía "Te cumplimos un deseo", pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos y el calor junto con el humo que invadía toda la ex-ciudad comenzaron a afectar mis sentidos, sabía que el respirar todo ese humo me podía matar, poco a poco mi visita se comenzó a nublar, y mi cuerpo perdió su fuerza, en poco tiempo perdería el conocimiento, en ese momento recuerdo que lo único que pasó por mi mente fue "No quiero morir en este lugar, ni siquiera mi familia", después de eso me desmayé

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya era de día y en lugar de encontrarme en aquella ciudad en ruinas, me encontraba en la cama de un hospital y junto a mi sentada en una silla estaba una chica de cabello largo y rojo carmesí

A esa chica yo la conocía, solo por voces, pues es la chica mas hermosa en el instituto khou al que yo asistí, ella era Rías Gremory

Para ya no alargar más está historia, ella me dijo que ella era un demonio y que aquel folleto era un círculo de invocación y que por mi deseo de que yo y mi familia fuésemos salvados ella necesitaba un pago, no sabía que debía darle, ella me salvó a mi y a mi familia y quería darle algo que valiera el favor, ella me propuso un trato el cual era que ella me reencarnaria como un demonio, al principio dude sobre si aceptar o no pero Rías me explico que al ser un demonio mis años de vida se multiplicarian, mis sentidos se agudizarian cada noche, entre muchas otras cosas

A final de cuentas acepte y el día lunes al regresar a la escuela fui presentada con mis compañeros que también integraban el séquito de Rías, sus nombres son: Himejima Akeno, Himejima Reinare, Koneko Toujo, Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta y Rossweisse

Me sorprendió saber que compañeras de clase e incluso una profesora eran parte de esto y me sorprendió aún más el saber que dentro de mi mano izquierda había un dragón sellado

Mis primeros días fueron algo complicados ya que por las noches la energía me sobraba y en los días está se desvanecía, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrado, todo iba bien hasta que un día...

Mi primer fin de semana sin tener que repartir folletos ni siquiera me tenía que preocupar por reuniones con mis amigas del séquito y mis padres por cuestiones de trabajo llegarían hasta el lunes por la mañana, lo cual significaba que por fin podía relajarme

Miraba la televisión, mientras que con mi celular revisaba mis redes sociales, paso alrededor de unas 2 horas cuando mi estómago pidió comida, me levanté para preparar el desayuno, en ese momento recordé algo, no, más bien a alguien, " Issei", recuerdo perfectamente que en ese momento mi línea de pensamiento fue "El de seguro no a desayunado, tendré que ir a avisarle", para serles sincera, tras un cierto incidente deje de hablar con mi hermano Issei, bueno, no solo yo sino que también mis padres y la verdad es que ya tenía más de 2 años de no escuchar su voz

Cuando pasó ese "incidente", mi hermano solo tenía 4 años de edad, el no sabía lo que decía, pero yo por inmadura lo culpe y por un tiempo crei que eso había sido una buena idea ya que mis padres enfocaban su atención en mi siempre procurando que no me faltará nada y cumpliendo con todos mis caprichos, pero siempre tenía una sensación de malestar conmigo misma

En ese momento decidí que lo mejor era el intentar recuperar la relación que tenía con mi hermano, era consciente de que tomaría su tiempo y que a lo mejor ya no tendría en mi la confianza que alguna vez me tuvo, pero me conformaba con que solo me hablara de nuevo

Me dirigí hacia su recamara, la cual encontré con la puerta entre-abierta, me pareció extraño puesto que nunca la dejaba de esa manera y menos si alguno de nosotros se encontraba en casa, empuje la puerta y me encontré con un cuarto decolorado y sin vida, más no había rastro de Issei, cerca de la cama se encontraba una mochila rota y vieja, por curiosidad comencé a revisar los apuntes que habían en esos cuadernos, las calificaciones no eran malas ni tampoco buenas, ya que en la mayoría de los cuadernos solo había ejercicios para caligrafía, no podía distinguir los errores de mi hermano, pero algo llamo mi atención, unas hojas mal acomodadas y por consiguiente maltratadas, en ella el profesor pedía que dibujaran la vida diaria que ellos tenían, no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzarán a caer al ver aquellos dibujos, todos ellos representaban a un niño huérfano que debía de valerse por sí mismo

Después de eso ya no pude más y comencé a llamar a mi hermano... pero jamás contesto a mi llamado, mi preocupación iba en aumento a cada momento

¿Desde cuándo no lo veía? intenté hacer memoria y pronto la respuesta llego a mi cerebro

Horas antes de que aquel incidente sucediera y después de eso ya no había visto a Issei ni siquiera cuando me desperté en esas ruinas, mucho menos al despertar en el hospital

Un sentimiento de angustia me comenzó a invadir la mente y desesperadamente comencé a gritar el nombre de mi hermano con la esperanza de que me contestará pero sin éxito alguno, intenté comunicarme con mis padres por teléfono pero ninguno de los dos me contestó, llame a mis abuelos y me respondieron "Ese niño no se encuentra aquí"

¿Donde se encontraba Issei? ¿Porque no se encontraba en casa? , de repente una idea cruzó mi mente

Llame a Rías para saber si ella tenía conocimiento de el paradero de mi hermano Issei, desafortunadamente su respuesta me dejo todo en claro

"¿Tienes un hermano?", eso fue lo único que escuche para después entrar en shock

Cuando recupere los sentidos me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de mi hogar y alrededor mío estaban mis compañeros del séquito

Para ya no alargar más está historia, después de despertar pedí a Rías que me contará el momento en que me salvó solo nos encotro a mis padres y a mi en el lugar, posteriormente le pedí ayuda para intentar encontrar a Issei, ella me advirtió que sería muy difícil encontrarlo y mucho más difícil si el...

Dos semanas pasaron y llegó la información sobre los resultados de la búsqueda de Issei, "Nada", simplemente eso, adjunto al documento venía la cifra de muertos en aquel catastrófico día, 3809 muertos, de los cuales 196 fueron niños que rondaban la edad de Issei, revise las fotos de las víctimas a mi disgusto pero ninguno de ellas correspondía a Issei, por último, al final del documento había una frase, "6 cuerpos correspondientes a infantes fueron consumidos por el fuego haciendo imposible el reconocimiento de ellos pero se sabe que por la forma de sus cráneos que eran de 4 mujeres y 2 hombres", con eso simplemente supuse lo peor, me resigne, ahora tenía una nueva motivación en mi vida y esa era, "Vivir lo que Issei no pudo", eso era todo, en todas las batallas que se presentaron ante mi eso era lo que me daba fuerzas, cada vez que me encontraba al borde de la muerte eso era lo único que me alentaba a seguir peleando

Ahora que han pasado 10 años desde ese día ya no soy más esa niña mimada de ese entonces, ahora trabajo en el instituto khou como maestra, en el Inframundo soy conocida como la Sekiryuutei más fuerte y justo en estos momentos me dirijo a conocer a mis alumnos de este ciclo escolar, cabe destacar que imparto clases de matemáticas a segundo grado de preparatoria, creo que a partir de hoy un nuevo alumno se integraba al grupo, cosa que es sorprendente ya que el examen de ingreso a este instituto es bastante difícil

Al correr la puerta del salón noto a todos los alumnos sentados en las bancas, todos se mantenían en silencio, al pararme al frente comencé con la rutina de precentaciones

\- Ok, antes que nada, me gustaría que ustedes se presentarán para después yo hacerlo ya que de esa manera me logro aprender más rápido sus nombres- hablé dirigiendome a el grupo en general, pronto uno de los varones llamo mi atención - Empezaremos contigo chico rebelde-

El joven pareció sorprendió pero sin embargo sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar

-Je je, si lo de "chico rebelde" lo dice por mi mechón de pelo blanco déjeme decirle que, aunque no lo crea, es natural- hablo el chico

\- Wow, perdón - me disculpé por el malentendido

-No se preocupe, pasa muy amenudo - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que su mano derecha la utilizaba para sobar su nuca

\- Muy bien, entonces ¿Me dirías tú nombre? por favor-

\- Mi nombre es "Emiya Issei"-

 **Ok aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, me gustaría poder contestar a sus reviwes pero todo este capítulo lo he escrito desde mi celular, espero que les guste** **Aquí les dejo el avance de los capítulos de mis otras historias** **"Brothers without bloodlines" 30%** **"Engranajes de guerra" 50%** **Hasta pronto**


	3. Comienza el destino parte 1

Comienza el destino

Pov Issei

Pasaron ya 10 años desde aquel incidente y ahora que estoy de regreso en mi ciudad natal tengo miles de cosas que quisiera hacer

Antes que nada, les contare lo que sucedió después del incidente

Flashback 10 años atrás

Al despertar, lo primero que note que además de ya no estar en aquel mar de fuego, era que ahora me encontraba en un cuarto de color blanco y en una cama con una bata de color verde medico

A mis lados, en otras camas, habían mas niños mayores y menores de mi edad, algunos dormidos otros despiertos, pero todos con heridas, unas graves otras no tanto

La hora de visita llego y varias personas comenzaron a presentarse en aquel cuarto, fue en ese momento cuando recorde aquel instante cuando subí la montaña de escombros con la esperanza de que mis padres y mi hermana estuviesen en la cima, pero la realidad había sido que ya no había nadie allí, pronto comencé a tratar de saber la manera en que habían salido de aquel lugar tan rápido y sin dejar rastro alguno, tan centrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó junto a la cama donde me encontraba

Una mujer de larga cabellera blanca, ojos con tonalidad rojiza, llevaba un abrigo grande de color blanco, ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente recordo que fue aquella mujer la que me sostuvo entre sus brazos aquella noche antes de desmayarme

\- ¡Por fin me notas! - dijo aquella mujer como si de un gran logro se tratase

Irisviel Von Einzbern, de nacionalidad alemana y de 25 años de edad para ese entonces aunque aparenta ser mas joven, de actitud algo infantil

Ella me dijo que estuve en un estado de coma durante tres semanas y que durante ese lapso de tiempo ella me visito a diario esperando poder conocer a mis padres pero al parecer ellos nunca se presentaron

Posteriormente me presente y le platique de la situacion que tenía con mi familia y por alguna extraña razón, al hablarle de ello, sentí que un gran peso fue removido de mi espalda, mientras que hablaba, lágrimas se fueron acumulando en mis ojos para después rodar por mis mejillas

Al terminar de contarle mi historia simplemente me quede mirando mis manos, mas específicamente las cicatrices que tenía en ellas y de un momento a otro una sensación lleno mi mente, esa sensación que sinceramente ya había olvidado

Un abrazo, un abrazo cálido, un abrazo reconfortante, un abrazo lleno de amor, un abrazo que jamás olvidare

En ese momento recuerdo que comencé a llorar mientras comenzaba a abrazarla, sinceramente no supe cuanto tiempo llore, solo que cuando me separe de ella la mayoría de personas ya se habían ido

Hablamos durante unos 15 minutos, ella me conto que venia de una familia un tanto especial y que por asuntos familiares había tenido que venir a Japón, le pregunte sobre el como me había encontrado en ese montón de escombros, resulto que cuando ella se dirigía hacia la ciudad logro ver fuego a lo lejos, lo cual resulto ser la ciudad destruida y ella buscando sobrevivientes durante casi 1 hora fui yo el único que encontró

El tiempo de visita se termino, ella se despidió y me dijo que al día siguiente seria dado de alta, salio del cuarto mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida

El resto del día me la pase pensando, tratando de averiguar la razón del porque mi familia no había ido

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que estaban muy heridos, pero deseche la idea ya que ellos se fueron de la montaña de escombros sin siquiera buscarme

Que estuvieran muertos era imposible ya que sus cuerpos seguirían en ese montón de piedras

Todas las ideas solo me conducían a una sola verdad, "Ellos no me necesitan en sus vidas", esas palabras llenaron mi mente, era cierto, desde los 4 años ellos dejaron de verme como alguien de la familia para solo ser un parásito que vivía con ellos

No podía enojarme con ellos, no tenía excusa alguna para ello, ¿Que me descuidaron?, por favor, seamos sinceros, nadie planearía una venganza solo por esa estúpida excusa, además nunca me golpearon o algo así

Fui en ese momento que una pregunta llego a mi mente, "No se donde esta mi familia, tampoco se en que ciudad estoy, por lo tanto, ¿Si mañana salgo del hospital, a donde voy a ir?", esa pregunta me dio vueltas en la cabeza durante horas, posteriormente decidí que iría a una estación de policia para pedir información y si era posible que me ayudaran a regresar a casa... por desgracia, era el único lugar a donde podría ir

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 10:30 AM, una enfermera llego a donde me encontraba y después de una revisión general de mi salud, me entrego un cambio de ropa, para ser precisos, una playera de color rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis azules, la playera y los tenis me quedaron perfectamente mientras que el pantalón me quedo un poco grande, pero no podía quejarme ya que había sido ropa regalada

Cuando estuve listo, la enfermera me llevo a la planta baja del edificio y antes de llegar a la sala de espera decidí preguntarle por la estación de policia mas cercana

"No te preocupes, tu mama ya te esta esperando" fue la respuesta de la enfermera, cosa que me extraño, si jamás me visitaron y la señorita Irisviel fue quien me trajo, no era posible que ella estuviera aqui

Al entrar en la sala de espera, una figura femenina parada delante de la puerta me esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, de larga cabellera blanca y ojos de tonalidad rojiza

En un principio pensé que ella venia solo para despedirse de mi, idea que desapareció en el momento en que se acerco a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y me susurro "A partir de hoy, eres mi hijo", con esas palabras sabia que volvía a tener una familia, una que si me aceptara, "Mama" fue lo único que dije para después abrazarla

Posteriormente, ella firmo unos papeles y procedimos a salir del hospital, increíblemente, un auto de color negro nos esperaba a la salida, al subir al auto conocí a la persona que me daria su apellido, "Emiya Kiritsugu"

Emiya Kiritsugu, un hombre de cabello negro desordenado, casi siempre se le ve vestido con un traje negro y sobre este una gabardina del mismo color, la mirada en su rostro confunde a muchos ya que sus ojos de color negro profundo, pareciera dar la impresión de un hombre muerto, de carácter serio, pero bastante cariñoso con su familia

Para serles sincero, cuando lo vi me sentí intimidado por la forma en que me veía, no sabia como hablarle sin embargo la que inicio la conversación fue Irisviel, empezo a preguntar sobre mis gustos y cosas por el estilo, poco después Kiritsugu se unio a la conversación

"¿A donde nos dirigimos?" fue la pregunta que hice al ver que ya íbamos en carretera

"Al aeropuerto y de allí a casa" dijo Kiritsugu

Al llegar al aeropuerto me sorprendió el ver un avión privado esperando nuestra llegada, al subir noté que además de que eramos los únicos pasajeros, era que todo parecia ser muy caro

Al poco tiempo de despegar el avión, Kiritsugu me habló

"Issei, ¿Cierto?" me acababa de conocer, era obvio que dudaría de mi nombre "Ahora que ya no perteneces a tu antigua familia, quisiera saber cual de los dos apellidos te gustaría llevar, el de tu madre que es ""Von Einzbern"" o el mío que es ""Emiya"", eso lo dejamos a tu elección"

Despues de pensarlo durante unos minutos tome mi decisión

"La verdad es que ""Issei Von Einzbern"" no suena bien así que prefiero que me llamen ""Issei Emiya"" que suena un poco mas normal"

"Pues, desde ahora tu nombre es ""Emiya Issei"" mi hijo" dijo Irisviel

Para mi sorpresa, después de una larga sesión de sueño en aquel avión, al despertar me encontraba en un país totalmente diferente, mas concretamente en Alemania, al bajar del avión un auto nos llevo a un gran castillo en medio de una montaña

Los nervios me invadian ya que no entendía nada, puesto que apenas comenzaba a aprender los kanjis (escritura japonesa), ahora tendría que aprender un idioma nuevo desde cero

"Issei-kun, se me olvido decirte un pequeño detalle" hablo Irisviel "Tu nueva familia son magos"

Puede que sea difícil de creer, pero mi familia no solo podía sacar un conejo de un sombrero, son magos en el mas puro significado de la palabra

Según lo dicho por Kiritsugu y Irisviel, hay cientos de familias que son conformadas por magos que trabajan para mantener la cultura de la magia viva y al mismo tiempo lo mas secreta posible, el motivo es que se teme que si la magia sale a la luz del público esta sea utilizada de manera tan incontrolada que el mundo llegue a un punto en que ya no sea el que conocemos sino que ya las leyes aplicables en la ciencia y la magia ya no apliquen

Hay casos en que, personas ajenas a las familias consiguen el dominio de magia y lo utilizan para sus propios fines egostas, y para esos casos hay magos que son enviados para resolver esos casos, ellos determinan si deban ser eliminados o si solo se les debe borrar la memoria

Tambien me explicaron que para que mi adopción fuese posible ellos, tanto Kiritsugu y Irisviel, tuvieron que hacer uso de magia para alterar la memoria y unas tantas cosas

Otro de los detalles que me hablaron, fue sobre la unión de varias familias, esto consiste en que dos o mas familias entablan relaciones de amistad o monetaria y en el mas remoto caso la unión de dos familias diferentes, si uno de estos casos se da, estas familias comparten sus especialidades en magia, es algo así como dejar en claro que no se traicionaran jamás

Una de estas especialidades es de la familia "Emiya" que consiste en la invocación de un "Servant", este "Servant" es un espíritu de un heroe o personaje de de la historia, este "Servant" se invoca para que el personaje pueda tener un tiempo mas en este mundo, la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien el objetivo de esto, lamentablemente yo no puedo invocar a un "Servant", soy alguien agendo a la familia, en otras palabras, soy adoptado y segun las reglas de la familia solo los que llevan sangre de la familia tienen derecho a hacer la invocación

Pero afortunadamente tengo el derecho de aprender la magia de mi elección, pero no nos adelantamos

Un último detalle es que ahora yo tengo una hermana menor

Al llegar al castillo, yo esperaba que varias personas vestidas de mayordomos y sirvientas nos recibieran, pero al contrario nadie nos recibió, excepto por un par de sirvientas vestidas de blanco, las cuales intercambiaron un par de palabras con mis nuevos padres, las cuales no entendí, pronto la mirada de esas dos mujeres se poso sobre mi, una de ellas tenía una mirada seria y estricta y otra era de mirada perdida y poco mas suave, la mujer de mirada seria se acerco a mi, me observo de pies a cabeza y en ese momento fue que por primera vez en mi vida que fui testigo de la magia, ya que esa señorita poso su mano sobre mi cabeza y tras pronunciar unas palabras que no entendí en lo mas mínimo, una sensación de mareo lleno mi cabeza y un zumbido en mis oidos comenzaron, tan pronto como llegaron esos síntomas se fueron, ¿El cambio sucedió al volver a escuchar las voces de las señoritas, en un principio crei que todos habían comenzado a hablar en japones pero no era así, mas bien era yo el único que escuchaba todo en japones, ya que al observar sus labios a la hora de hablar había frases en que sus bocas parecían seguir pronunciando palabras y yo ya había dejado de escuchar sus voces y había otras veces que sucedia totalmente lo contrario

Leysritt y Sella, dos sirvientas que sirven a la familia "Von Einzvern" magas de bajo rango, ambas son hermanas gemelas facil de confundir, pero los rasgos por los que se pueden diferenciar es, además de los ojos, es el tamaño de sus pechos, Leysritt tiene un mayor tamaño de pecho que Sella

Pronto nos adentramos en el castillo, si este imponía con su aspecto exterior, el interior era lo doble de imponente, Sella me guío por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a un cuarto el cual tenía una cama, un ropero antiguo y un espejo, la verdad no muy diferente a mi anterior cuarto, Sella me dijo que ese día descansará del viaje y que al día siguiente harían mi presentación ante los demás

20 minutos más tarde Leysritt me trajo lo que fue mi cena y posteriormente me acomodé para después dormir

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las 8:00 AM, Sella fue a despertarme, me vestí y luego de ello, ella me guío por el castillo hasta llegar al comedor, recuerdan la película donde un mago llamado Harry fue llevado a una escuela de magia y el comedor era de grandes dimensiones más o menos del mismo tamaño es el del castillo

Tras mi presentación ante toda la familia y los "Servant" que se encontraban proceso con mi desayuno, olvidé decirles el nombre de mi nueva hermana, "Illyasviel Von Einzbern" ese es el nombre de mi hermana

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern" una niña, para ese entonces, de 4 años de edad, es la viva imagen de su madre, con los mismos rasgos faciales, todos los que las conocen afirman que su madre volvió a nacer, otro de los aspectos a destacar es su gran capacidad mágica, muy cariñosa y amable pero al contrario de su madre ella parece ser un poco más madura... solo un poco

Poco a poco me fuí integrando a mi nueva familia, e incluso con los "Servant" de cada uno de ellos, un dato curioso, es que al parecer la invocación del "Servant" era obligatoria, mas sin embargo era elección del invocador decidir si permanecía con el o lo dejaba deambular libremente, por lo que no era raro ver varios "Servant's" sin un dueño paseando por el castillo

Otra cosa que se me olvido decirles es que los "Servant's" están divididos en varias clases, estas según el arma que porten:

Saber: Aquellos "Servant" que luchan con espadas, un ejemplo Gawain uno de los caballeros del Rey Arturo

Archer: Aquellos "Servant" que luchan con arcos o son capaces de lanzar objetos a grandes distancias, un ejemplo Gilgamesh

Lancer: Aquellos "Servant" que luchan con lanzas, un ejemplo Scathach

Rider: Aquellos "Servant" que luchan en una montura ya sea caballos o carretas, un ejemplo Ushiwakamaru

Caster: Aquellos "Servant" que luchan por medio de hechizos y magia, un ejemplo Archimides

Assassin: Aquellos "Servant" que se especializan en el asesinato sigiloso, un ejemplo Jack el destripador

Berserker: Aquellos "Servant" que sacrificaron cordura a cambio de poder, un ejemplo Lu Bu Fengxian

Los que acabo de mencionar son solo uno de cada clase que hay pero en si hay mucho más de estos, de todas las mitologías que existen y de cada personaje histórico que realmente existió, todos con diferentes personalidades

De los ya mencionados, 3 de ellos son con lo que mejor relación tengo, primero está Ushiwakamaru ella fue la primera en conversar conmigo y también me enseñó a montar a caballo, posteriormente se encuentra mi maestra en entrenamiento físico y escolar Scathach, ella es muy estricta en lo que se refiere al entrenamiento y los estudios por otro lado cuando no está enseñando o entenandome ella es una mujer a la cual en Japón le llamarían "Yamato Nadeshiko" ya que es muy atenta aunque no lo acepta y por último está quien me enseñó las áreas de magia que yo escogí las cuales fueron "Refuerzo" y "Proyección" gracias a él mi aprendizaje sobre la magia fue siempre de lo mejor ya que el tiene todo el aprendizaje del mundo ya que el lo considera igual o mucho más valioso que el oro mismo, estoy hablando del mismísimo Gilgamesh el Rey de los héroes

En un principio este me pareció una persona de extrema arrogancia pero me equivoqué ya que, si bien si es arrogante es muy fácil de tratar y si sabes escoger tus palabras hasta es fácil manipularlo, simplemente elogiarlo con unas cuantas palabras y listo ya puedes pedirle casi cualquier cosa, ya que el a lo largo de su vida obtuvo todos los tesoros del mundo

Al paso de un tiempo, para ser más exactos unos dos años después de mi llegada a la familia, las familias de mi madre y padre lograron establecer relaciones con otras dos familias de magos, la familia Tohosaka y la familia Matou

En la familia Tohosaka había un par de hermanas, Sakura y Rin, las dos con personalidades muy diferentes, Rin es de carácter fuerte y es muy directa en decir lo que piensa mientras que Sakura es más tímida en casi cualquier aspecto, otra de las cosas en las que se diferencian es en el manejo de aparatos tecnológicos, Sakura es alguien normal en el manejo de estos Rin es alguien que... digamos que hay que mantener alejada hasta del control remoto

Y por su aspecto físico Rin es de cabellera negra y ojos color café claro digamos que es la versión femenina de su padre y Sakura es de cabello morado claro y ojos del mismo color otra copia exacta de la madre solo que más joven

Mientras que el niño de la familia Matou es alguien que se enfoca más en sus estudios normales ya que el dijo "No me interesa la magia y ni siquiera quiero practicarla", cuando dijo eso, nadie se puso en contra, a fin de cuentas no era el único en su menor en su familia, además es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de cosas distintas a la magia

Matou Shinji es un chico de cabello azul quebrado ojos color azul oscuro, de carácter tranquilo, no le interesa la magia en absoluto

Con ellos y los demás "Servant" mi infancia fue de lo mejor, casi sin preocupaciones, excepto a la hora de la comida, donde si no llegabas rápido al comedor simplemente te quedabas sin comer y por otro lado... no quisiera recordar eso

*Entre líneas*

Podemos ver a Issei corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, sus piernas le comenzaban a doler por el esfuerzo, en su rostro había una expresión de terror puro

Si se preguntan por el motivo que Issei tenga esa expresión en su rostro pues...

\- De todas las... Servant que hay... tuve que... estornudar... frente a ella...- dijo Issei mientras corría tratando de evitar aquel miasma negro viscoso que vena a unos metros detrás de él

\- Si hubiese sido... Kiyohime... solo me habría... tomado la... temperatura...- Issei giro hacia la izquierda en una intersección- Gilgamesh me habría... dado una de sus posiciones... con la escusa de... no parar mis estudios... Okita me habría... preparado un té...- Issei volvió a girar en otra intersección pero esta vez lo hizo a la derecha, a unos metros más adelante logro ver una puerta entre-abierta por la que decidió entrar, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido

-...- guardo silencio y espero a que la persona que lo seguía pasará de largo, cuando volteo a ver detrás de él había 5 personas todas tenían el mismo rostro pues eran las "Arturias" y sus versiones alter

Al parecer ellas se habían escondido en aquel cuarto huyendo de una persona diferente al perseguidor de Issei

\- ¿Medea y sus cosplays?- pregunto Issei a lo cual ellas solo asistieron

Issei señalo a la primera y menor de todas "Arturia Lily"

\- Vestido con olanes - respondió simplemente

Señaló a la siguiente "Arturia Saber"

-Maid con orejas de gato- respondió simplemente

Señaló a la siguiente "Arturia alter Saber"

\- Lolita gótica- respondió simplemente

Señaló a la siguiente "Arturia Lancer"

\- Pijama de León- respondió simplemente

Señaló a la siguiente "Arturia alter Lancer"

\- Conejita Playboy- respondió simplemente

Si bien algunos de esos cosplays le hubiese gustado ver a Issei, el sabía que si Medea atrapaba a una de ellas la sesión de fotos duraría más de 9 horas

\- ¿Y tú?- fue la pregunta que hicieron las 5 Arturia a Issei

\- Estornude frente a Budica- respondió Issei cabizbajo

Si bien, Budica es una mujer amable, muy buena en la cocina y también muy hermosa, pero cuando se trata de encargarse de niños menores a los 10 años de edad digamos que no es tan buena

Se esmera en los cuidados de los niños... demasiado... en exageración... en serio...

Muchas veces ( por no decir que siempre) un pequeño resfriado, con ella simplemente podías acabar en el hospital

\- Si no me delatan, yo no las delató ¿Hecho?- hablo Issei al las Arturias

\- Hecho- respondieron tranquilas

\- Bien, iré a asomarme para ver si podemos salir- dijo Issei mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Al girar la perilla de la puerta, lo hizo con sumo cuidado para evitar ruido que lo pudiese delatar, decidió agacharse para asomarse por la parte inferior y no ser descubierto tan fácilmente, podía sentir sus latidos en su pecho, abrió la puerta y sacó su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros

Lo primero que vio fue una alfombra roja posteriormente unas botas de cuero café más arriba una falda color roja y apartir de ese momento Issei supo que estaba totalmente Jo*

Issei solo bajo la cabeza soltó un gran suspiro y pronunció un par de palabras, que con el sentimiento de resignación habría puesto orgullosos a un trío de chicos en otro fi de este mismo autor

-Fukou da-

 ** _Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo aunque para ser sincero es solo la primera parte, por cierto, ayer o antes de ayer publique un pequeño proyecto en la sección de "To Aru Majutsu no Index" pasense y denle una pequeña revisada y diganme su opinión_** ** _Hasta la próxima_**


End file.
